14 Maja 2000
TVP 1 06.30 Rolnictwo na świecie - reportaż (powt.) 06.45 Chcemy pomóc (powt.) 07.00 Proszę o odpowiedź 07.15 Nasza gmina - magazyn 08.00 Brzydkie kaczątko (6) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (24 min) (dubbing) 08.20 Teleranek 08.45 Moby Dick (Moby Dick) (1/2) - film przygodowy, USA 1988, reż. Franc Roddam, wyk. Patrick Stewart, Henry Thomas, Hugh Keays-Byrne, Gregory Peck (87 min) 10.15 Kronika Filmowa 10.25 Syzyfowe prace (2) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Marcin Wołek, Joanna Szczepkowska, Franciszek Pieczka, Andrzej Wichrowski (52 min) 11.25 Od przedszkola do Opola: Zespół Wolna Grupa Bukowina - program muzyczny 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Salomon - teleturniej wiedzy religijnej 12.45 Tańce polskie: Tańce Górali Żywieckich (2) - program artystyczny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 13.45 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (35) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Lee, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Alexandra Paul (42 min) 14.30 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 15.00 Powrót na wrzosowisko (The Return of the Native) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Jack Gold, wyk. Catherine Zeta Jones, Clive Owen, Steven Mackintosh, Joan Plowright (97 min) 16.45 Anegdoty prezydenckie Longina Pastusiaka - Benjamin Harrison 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.05 Lokatorzy (15): Cichy wielbiciel - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Andrzej Strzelecki, wyk. Ewa Szykulska, Marek Siudym, Michał Lesień, Agnieszka Michalska (25 min) (stereo) 18.35 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 19.05 Wieczorynka: I pies i wydra - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Statek miłości (The Love Boat) (18) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Robert Urich, Joan Severance, Corey Parker, Phil Morris (50 min) 20.55 Nieparzyści (9) - serial dokumentalny Ewy Straburzyńskiej (stereo) 21.25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - magazyn kryminalny 22.05 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.10 Sportowa niedziela 22.40 Król cyganów (King of the Gypsies) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. Frank Pierson, wyk. Sterling Hayden, Shelley Winters, Susan Sarandon, Judd Hirsch (108 min) 00.30 Gwiazdy świecą nocą - program popularnonaukowy 00.55 Jogo do Bicho - loteria zwierzęca - film dokumentalny, Francja/Brazylia 1994 01.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.10 Statek miłości (The Love Boat) (18) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Robert Urich, Joan Severance, Corey Parker, Phil Morris (50 min) (dla niesłyszących) 07.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 M.A.S.H. (172) - serial komediowy, USA 1980, reż. Harry Morgan, wyk. Alan Alda, Mike Farrell, Harry Morgan, Loretta Swit (22 min) 09.25 Pavarotti i przyjaciele '99 (2) - koncert 10.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci (powt.) 10.30 Kręcioła - program dla młodzieży 10.50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Krynicki smak - magazyn kulinarny 11.20 Żebyś nam gazdował długie lata 11.30 Wyprawa z National Geographic: Góry Majów - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 11.55 Żebyś nam gazdował długie lata 12.00 Siódma kompania w blasku księżyca (La septieme compagnie au clair de lune) - komedia, Francja 1977, reż. Robert Lamoureux, wyk. Jean Lefebvre, Pierre Mondy, Gerard Jugnot, Andre Pousse (79 min) 13.20 Żebyś nam gazdował długie lata 13.25 Parada europejska 13.45 Żebyś nam gazdował długie lata 13.55 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów (stereo) 14.20 Żebyś nam gazdował długie lata 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (234): Ciężka choroba - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Henryk Machalica, Ewa Ziętek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 15.30 Szansa na sukces: Natalia Kukulska - program rozrywkowy (stereo) 16.25 Żebyś nam gazdował długie lata 16.35 Na dobre i na złe (27): Cena przebaczenia - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Piotr Wereśniak, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) 17.30 7 dni świat 17.55 Żebyś nam gazdował długie lata 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Żebyś nam gazdował długie lata 18.55 Święta wojna (16): Napad - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Marek Bielecki, wyk. Krzysztof Hanke, Krzysztof Bielecki, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel (21 min) 19.15 Żebyś nam gazdował długie lata 19.20 Studio sport: Turniej tenisowy Warsaw Cup by Heros - finał 20.05 Stanisław Tym i laureaci przeglądu kabaretów PaKa 2000 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Całopalenie - film dokumentalny 22.10 Nowojorscy gliniarze (127) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Steven De Paul, wyk. Rick Schroder, Dennis Franz, James McDaniel, Sharon Lawrence (42 min) 22.55 Żebyś nam gazdował długie lata 23.05 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Numery - sztuka Olgi Tokarczuk, Polska 2000, reż. Agnieszka Lipiec-Wróblewska, wyk. Dorota Landowska, Omar Sangare, Ewa Dałkowska, Bronisław Wrocławski (45 min) 23.45 Złota dwunastka polskiego dokumentu: Psychodrama - film dokumentalny 00.20 36 Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - koncert galowy (1) 01.00 Pod własnym ogniem (Friendly Fire) (2-ost.) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. David Greene, wyk. Carol Burnett, Ned Beatty, Dennis Erdman, Sherry Hursey (79 min) 02.10 Studio sport: Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix Francji w Le Mans 02.50 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Dolina Mooracre - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1994 (24 min) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 08.15 Pryzmat - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.20 (WP) Uśmiechnij się właśnie komuś pomogłeś 12.30 Studio gol - magazyn piłkarski 13.30 Z życia Kościoła - magazyn katolicki 13.50 Klub globtrotera - program Magdaleny Różyckiej 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Uśmiechnij się właśnie komuś pomogłeś 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Turniej tenisowy Warsaw Cup by Heros - finał gry podwójnej 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Finały halowych Mistrzostw Polski w piłce nożnej pięcioosobowej 20.00 (WP) Przy osobnych stolikach (Separate Tables) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Julie Christie, Alan Bates, Claire Bloom, Irene Worth (59 min) 21.00 Jest jazz - program muzyczny 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.00 (WP) Austeria - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. JerzyKawalerowicz, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Wojciech Pszoniak, Jan Szurmiej, Ewa Domańska (102 min) 00.45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live (218) - program muzyczny 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Rupert (10) - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 08.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 09.00 Power Rangers (166) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) (dubbing) 09.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Disco Relax (291) - program muzyczny 11.00 Diabli nadali (The King of Queens) (15) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams (25 min) 11.30 (KS) Ja się zastrzelę! (Just Shoot Me) (41) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. George Segal, Laura San Giacomo, David Spade, Wendie Mallick (25 min) 12.00 Jej cały świat (Jesse) (11) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Christina Applegate, Bruno Campos, George Dzundza, David DeLuise (25 min) 12.30 (KS) Moja dziewczyna (My Girl) - film obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Howard Zieff, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Jamie Lee Curtis, Macaulay Culkin, Anna Chlumsky (110 min) 14.20 Brygada Acapulco (Acapulco H.E.A.T) (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Kevin James Dobson, wyk. Catherine Oxenberg, Brendan Kelly, Allison Armitage, Spencer Rochfort (44 min) 15.10 Magazyn 15.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Rodzina zastępcza (37) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Jarosław Boberek, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 16.50 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Trędowata (10) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Wojciech Rawecki, wyk. Anita Sokołowska, Tomasz Mandes, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ewa Dałkowska (45 min) 18.10 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (121) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (45 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Stan wyjątkowy (Martial Law) (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Sammo Hung, Tom Wright, Louis Mandylor, Tammy Lauren (44 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Spacer w chmurach (Walk in Clauds) - melodramat, USA 1995, reż. Alfonso Arau, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Aitana Sanchez-Gijon, Anthony Quinn, Giancarlo Giannini (103 min) 22.50 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.55 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 00.00 FIFA TV - magazyn sportowy 00.30 Magazyn sportowy 02.00 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.50 Telesklep 07.50 Patrol Jin Jin (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.15 Hutch Miodowe Serce (48) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.40 Tajne akta psiej agencji (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.15 Polowanie na wielka stopę (Bigfoot - The Unforgettable Encounter) - film przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Cory Michael Eubanks, wyk. Zachary Ty Bryan, David Rasche, Matt McCoy, Crystal Chappel (84 min) 12.00 Daniela i przyjaciele (22) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Marcelo Buquet, Daniela Lujan, Anahi (50 min) 12.50 Miasteczko (7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko/Marek Brodzki/Tomasz Hynek, wyk. Anna Samosiunek, Szymon Bobrowski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Wojciech Duryasz (35 min) 13.30 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 Ładny dom - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Mecz I ligi piłki nożnej: Wisła Kraków - Górnik Zabrze 16.30 Ibisekcja - talk show 17.15 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Akademia policyjna (6) - serial komediowy, USA 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.30 Wybacz mi - talk show 21.40 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.10 Wizjer TVN - magazyn 22.40 Wprost TV - magazyn 23.10 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 23.25 Badlands - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1973, reż. Terrence Malick, wyk. Martin Sheen, Sissy Spacek, Ramon Bieri, Alan Vint (90 min) 01.10 Siłacze - Międzynarodowe Zawody Strong Man 02.00 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 07.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.00 Dawni wojownicy (3) - serial dokumentalny, USA 08.30 Łowcy (3) - film dokumentalny, USA 09.30 Hulk Hogan's Rock'n' Wrestling (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1986 10.00 Beetleborgs (14) - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (Born Free) (14) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael McGreevey, wyk. Laura Johnson, Benjamin Burdick, Cee-Cee Hershaw, Doran Bell Jr., John Novak (50 min) 11.30 Łowcy (4) - film dokumentalny, USA 12.30 Dawni wojownicy (4) - serial dokumentalny, USA 13.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn sportowy 14.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 14.15 Wąż i cień orła (Snake in the Eagles Shadow/She xing diao shou) - film karate, Hongkong 1978, reż. Woo-Ping Juan, wyk. Jackie Chan, Siu Tien Yuen, Roy Horan, Jang Lee Hwang (100 min) (powt.) 16.15 Niebezpieczne zakręty (Dangerous Curves) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. David Lewis, wyk. Tate Donovan, Leslie Nielsen, Danielle von Zerneck, Grant Heslov (85 min) (powt.) 17.50 Dziennik 18.05 Sto twarzy Damona (Damon) (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Damon Wayans, David Alan Grier, Andrea Martin, Dom Irrera (30 min) 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki (King of the Hill) (14) - serial animowany, USA 1997 19.05 Wyspa fantazji (Fantasy Island) (7) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Maechen Amick, Edward Hibbert, Louis Lombardi (55 min) 20.00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Rzymie - finały (skrót) 21.00 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat 2) (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbangh, Renee Tennison, Sugar Ray Leonard (50 min) 21.55 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) - serial kryminalny, Austria/Niemcy 1998, reż. Hajo Gies, Oliver Hirschbiegel, Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Gedeon Burkhard, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (45 min) 22.50 Delta Fever - dramat przygodowy, USA 1987, reż. William Webb, wyk. Katherine Kelly Lang, William Bledsoe, Wendie Jo Sperber, Denver Pyle (95 min) 00.35 Dziennik 00.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 01.45 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 07.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Gmony - mali strażnicy przyrody, Dżdżownica Jim, Przygody papirusa, SOS Croco, Kangoo, Beethoven, Załoga 51, Wing Commander, Pogromcy zła - filmy animowane 12.25 Sliders - serial SF, USA 1995, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derrick, Kari Wuhrer, Danso Gordon (45 min) 13.10 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. Kevin Kilmer, Lisa Howard, Von Flores, David Hemblen (45 min) 13.55 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.50 7 na siedem - magazyn satyryczny 15.50 Perła Imperium - serial obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1984, reż. Peter Duffell, wyk. Omar Shariff, John Gielgud, Amy Irving, Christopher Lee (50 min) 16.45 Szwajcarscy Robinsonowie - serial przygodowy, 1997, wyk. Richard Thomas, Margo Gunn, Kieren Hutchinson, Charlotte Woolams (25 min) 17.15 Wakacyjna przygoda (The Last Great Ride) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Ralph Portillo, wyk. Ernest Borgnine, Eileen Brennan, Jason Harvey, Stephanie Sawyer (95 min) 18.55 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.55 Zły glina (Dog Watch) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. John Langley, wyk. Sam Elliot, Esai Morales, Paul Sorvino, Dan Lauria (95 min) 21.45 Akcja przeciw trzem (Trois hommes a abattre) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1980, reż. Jacques Deray, wyk. Alain Delon, Dalia Di Lazzaro, Pierre Dux, Michel Auclair (92 min) 23.25 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 00.20 7 na siedem - magazyn satyryczny 01.55 Zły glina (Dog Watch) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. John Langley, wyk. Sam Elliot, Esai Morales, Paul Sorvino, Dan Lauria (95 min) (powt.) TV Polonia 06.00 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później (14/15): Nic się nie zdarzy, czyli odmienić życie - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 07.05 Słowo na niedzielę 07.10 Portrety: Cecylia Korban z Nidy - reportaż Leszka Bonara 07.40 Złotopolscy (174,175): Być damą, Gigant - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (50 min) (powt.) 08.35 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (25/40) - serial animowany, USA 1995 (23 min) (dubbing) 08.55 Ala i As: Wesoły kucharz - program dla dzieci 09.20 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Chopin jakiego nie znamy - Dedykacje - program Małgorzaty Jedynak Pietkiewicz (stereo) 09.50 Epilog Norymberski - film historyczny, Polska 1971, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Andrzej Łapicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Henryk Borowski, Tadeusz Białoszczyński (126 min) 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Galeria: Wiejscy szkutnicy - reportaż Krzysztofa Karmana 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej Polowej z Piastowa 14.00 Powrót prezydenta - reportaż 14.20 Teatr Familijny: Noga dla Józefa - sztuka Jana Jakuba Kolskiego, Polska 1997, reż. Michał Rosa, wyk. Bogusław Sochnacki, Krzysztof Dracz, Henryk Niebudek (45 min) 14.55 Ogólnopolskie Zawody Jeździeckie w skokach przez przeszkody o Puchar Dyrektora TV Polonia 15.45 Podwieczorek... z Polonią - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Ameryki Północnej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Popiół i diament - dramat społeczny, Polska 1958, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Ewa Krzyżewska, Wacław Zastrzeżyński, Adam Pawlikowski (95 min) 18.50 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19.00 Zaproszenie: Remus - kaszubski życiorys - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 19.20 Dobranocka: Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie (7-ost.) - serial animowany, Polska 1972 (9 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Baryton - film obyczajowy, Polska 1985, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Piotr Fronczewski, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Jan Englert (91 min) 21.30 Biesiada Piwniczna czyli Hałas nocy - program satyryczny 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Dozwolone od lat czterdziestu - program muzyczny 23.50 Sportowa niedziela 00.15 TV Polonia zaprasza - Program dnia 00.20 Podwieczorek... z Polonią - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 01.05 Powrót prezydenta - reportaż (powt.) 01.20 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie (7-ost.) - serial animowany, Polska 1972 (9 min) (powt.) (dubbing) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Baryton - film obyczajowy, Polska1985, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Piotr Fronczewski, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Jan Englert (91 min) (powt.) 03.30 Biesiada Piwniczna czyli Hałas nocy - program satyryczny (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Dozwolone od lat czterdziestu - program muzyczny (powt.) 05.50 Teledyski na życzenie Wizja Jeden 07.30 eXsektor: Sister Said (7) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Daniel Peacock (30 min) 08.00 eXsektor: W naszym kręgu (Breakers) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (120 min) (powt.) 10.00 eXsektor: eXtra Granie - program muzyczny 10.30 eXsektor: Po drugiej stronie (So Weird) (30) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1999, wyk. Cara DeLizia, Patrick Levis, Mackenzie Phillips, Erik Von Detten (30 min) 11.00 eXsektor: Daria (30) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) 11.30 eXsektor: Żywioł - program dla młodzieży 12.00 eXsektor: Brutalna rzeczywistość - program dokumentalny 12.30 eXsektor: Syndrom Nemesis (Thunderstone) (9) - serial SF, Australia 1999, wyk. Jeffrey Walker, Mereoni Vuki, Anna-Grace Hopkins, Gerard Keneddy (30 min) 13.00 eXsektor: High V - program dla młodzieży 13.30 Pękać ze śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Słoneczne wakacje (Sunburn) (6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1999, wyk. Michelle Collins, Sharon Small, Colette Brown, Rebecca Callard (60 min) 15.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 16.00 Kobiety i prawo (Family Law) (15) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998-99, reż. Fred Gerber/Paul Haggis/Adam Nimoy, wyk. Kathleen Quinlan, Christopher MacDonald, Julie Warner, Dixie Carter (60 min) 17.00 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (57,58,59,60) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (120 min) (powt.) 19.00 Moje tak zwane życie (My So-Called Life) (15) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Michel Engler, wyk. Bess Armstrong, Wilson Cruz, Claire Danes, Devon Gummersall (60 min) 20.00 Buffy - postrach wampirów (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) (6) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. James Whitmore Jr, wyk. Sarah Michelle Gellar, Nicholas Brendon, Charisma Carpenter, Anthony Stewart Head (60 min) 21.00 Willa - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Końskie zaloty - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Odlotowi faceci (Shasta McNasty) (15) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, reż. Alan Cohn/Dennis Dugan, wyk. Carmine Giovinazzo, Jake Busey, Dale Godboldo, Mary Lynn Rajskub (30 min) 23.00 Europa bez spodni - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Żona wampira (I Married a Vampire) - horror, USA 1986, reż. Jay Raskin, wyk. Rachel Gordon, Brendan Hickey (85 min) 01.10 Szkoła dla dziewcząt (Girls' School Screamers) - horror, USA 1986, reż. John P. Finnegan, wyk. Sharon Christopher, Mari Butler, Peter Cosimano, Monica Antonucci (80 min) 02.50 Zapasy na śmierć i życie (Celebrity Death Match) (15) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 03.15 Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) (15) - serial animowany, USA 1993-97 (30 min) Canal + 07.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.25 Szczepan i Irenka: Korek - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Zoo - serial dokumentalny 09.00 (K) Z miłości do... (Just a Ticket) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1999, reż. Richard Wenk, wyk. Andie McDowell, Andy Garcia, Laura Harris, Richard Bradford (110 min) 10.55 (K) Sypiając z wrogiem (Sleeping With Enemy) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Joseph Ruben, wyk. Julia Roberts, Patrick Bergin, Kevin Anderson, Elizabeth Lawrence (95 min) 12.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.25 Cannes 2000 - relacja 13.50 Piłka nożna: wstęp do meczu 14.00 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 16.00 (K) Wojna przyszłości - film dokumentalny 16.55 (K) Piłka nożna: liga angielska 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie - serial animowany 19.50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 Przyjaciele 5 - serial komediowy (dubbing) 20.25 Szczepan i Irenka: Lovelas - serial animowany 20.30 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy 21.00 (K) Piłka nożna: liga włoska 23.00 (K) Sport+ - magazyn lig zagranicznych 01.30 (K) Rzymskie wakacje Sabriny (Sabrina Goes to Rome) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Tibor Tackas, wyk. Mellissa Joan Hart, Eddie Mills, Tara Charendoff, James Fields (83 min) 02.55 (K) Pierścionek z orłem w koronie - film wojenny, Polska 1993, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Rafał Królikowski, Agnieszka Wagner, Cezary Pazura (104 min) 04.45 (K) Jestem Joe (My Name is Joe) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Peter Mullan, Louise Goodall, David McKay, Anne-Marie Kennedy (101 min) 06.30 (K) Jak kręcono 'Ssaki morskie' - film dokumentalny HBO 07.05 Pseudonim: 'Rosomak' (Code Name: Wolverine) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. David Jackson, wyk. Antonio Sabato Jr, Traci Lind, Danny Quinn, Richard Brooks (90 min) 08.40 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 09.05 Urwisy w natarciu (Slappy and the Stinkers) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Barnet Kellman, wyk. B.D. Wong, Bronson Pinchot, Jennifer Coolidge, Joseph Ashton (75 min) 10.25 Woo - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1998, reż. Daisy von Sherler Mayer, wyk. Jada Pinkett, Tommy Davidson, Duane Martin, Michael Ralph (84 min) 11.50 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Glenn Close - magazyn filmowy 12.20 Barwy kampanii (Primary Colors) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. John Travolta, Emma Thompson, Adrian Lester, Kathy Bates (138 min) 14.40 Naga splówa 97 i 10/12 (The Good Bad Guy) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Ezio Greggio, wyk. Ezio Greggio, Jessica Lundy (87 min) 16.10 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Eddie Murphy - magazyn filmowy 16.40 Cudze pieniądze (Other People's Money) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Danny De Vito, Penelope Ann Miller, Piper Laurie, Dean Jones (96 min) 18.20 Mali mężczyźni (Little Men) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Rodney Gibbons, wyk. Mariel Hemingway, Chris Sarandon, Michael Caloz, Ben Cook (94 min) 20.00 Mega premiera: Oczy węża (Snake Eyes) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Gary Sinise, John Heard, Carla Gugino (116 min) 21.40 Osaczeni (Ambushed) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Ernest Dickerson, wyk. Courtney Vance, Virginia Madsen (95 min) 23.20 Tajna broń (Active Stealth) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Jay Andrews, wyk. Daniel Baldwin, Fred Williamson (90 min) 01.00 Basquiat - taniec ze śmiercią (Basquiat) - film biograficzny, USA 1996, reż. Julian Schnabel, wyk. Jeffrey Wright, David Bowie, Michael Wincott, Dennis Hopper (106 min) 02.45 Mroczne żniwa (Cold Harvest) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Isaac Florentine, wyk. Gary Daniels, Barbara Crampton, Bryan Genesse (89 min) 04.15 Przemoc: Amerykańska tradycja - film dokumentalny, USA 05.10 Woo - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1998, reż. Daisy von Sherler Mayer, wyk. Jada Pinkett, Tommy Davidson, Duane Martin, Michael Ralph (84 min) Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.30 Nasze smaczki - program kulinarny 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 1988 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Concerto Mozart 13.00 Teleshopping 13.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 14.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 14.30 Sol de Battey - telenowela, Meksyk 15.30 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 Ulica Klasztorna - komedia, USA 18.20 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 1988 19.20 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Najdłuższy dzień (The Longest Day) - dramat wojenny, USA 1962, reż. Ken Annakin/Andrew Marton/Bernhard Wicki, wyk. John Wayne, Robert Mitchum, Richard Burton, Sean Connery (180 min) 23.10 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny 00.10 Program muzyczny Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 O królewnie astronautce (10) - serial dla dzieci, Kanada 11.50 Tajemnice zmysłów - film dokumentalny 12.50 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 13.45 Świat dalekich podróży - serial podróżniczy 14.15 TV Shop 14.30 Zoolife - serial przyrodniczy 15.00 Zdrowy styl życia - program Mai Błaszczyszyn 15.30 Małżeński Ping-Pong - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Studio Land - magazyn informacyjny 17.50 Genetyka manipulacji - program P. Tymochowicza 18.30 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.45 Film grozy 20.00 Business TV - serwis 20.20 Na przełaj przez PRL: Jasne łany - film obyczajowy, Polska 1947, reż. Eugeniusz Cękalski, wyk. Janusz Strachocki, Kazimierz Dejmek, Zofia Mysławska, Feliks Żukowski (100 min) 22.15 TV Shop 22.30 Spisek Firebird (Firebird Conspiracy) - film wojenny, USA 1988, reż. Vittorio De Romero, wyk. Warren Fleming, Bianca De Lorean, Stephen Douglas (90 min) 00.15 TV Shop 00.30 Program na poniedziałek 00.35 BTV nocą Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.00 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.45 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 12.55 Top Shop 18.15 Cyrk 19.00 Fachowiec radzi 19.30 Niesamowita podróż (Fantastic Voyage) - film SF, USA 1966, reż. Richard Fleischer, wyk. Raquel Welch, Stephen Boyd, James Brolin, Ken Scott (100 min) 21.50 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.20 Top Shop 00.10 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Cartoon Network / TCM 06.00 Heathcliff i Dingbat 06.15 Miś Yogi przedstawia 06.30 Żywiołki 06.45 Kipper 07.00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 07.30 Scooby i Scrappy Doo 08.00 Głupi i głupszy 08.30 Dwa głupie psy 09.00 Laboratorium Dextera 09.30 Atomówki 10.00 Johnny Bravo 10.30 Krowa i kurczak 11.00 To ja, łasiczka 11.30 Ed, Edd n Eddy 12.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 12.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Kocia ferajna 14.30 Beetlejuice 15.00 Wampirzyca Mona 15.30 Scooby Doo 16.00 Maska 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Jak powstawał film 'Stalowy gigant' (The Making of 'The Iron Giant') - film dokumentalny 17.15 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 The Tex Avery Show 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Szpieg w zielonym kapeluszu (The Spy in the Green Hat) - film sensacyjny, USA 1966, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Robert Vaughn, David McCallum, Jack Palance, Janet Leigh (89 min) 21.40 Powiększenie (Blow Up) - dramat psychologiczny, W. Bryt./Włochy 1966, reż. Michelangelo Antonioni, wyk. David Hemmings, Vanessa Redgrave, Sarah Miles, John Castle (110 min) 23.40 Nieustraszeni pogromcy wampirów (The Fearless Vampire Killers) - horror, USA/Wielka Brytania 1967, reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Roman Polański, Jack MacGowran, Alfie Bass, Sharon Tate (103 min) TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Bonifacy 09.15 Prałat z charyzmą - reportaż 09.35 Twarze Tadmoru - film dokumentalny 09.55 W hołdzie powstańcom - reportaż 10.05 Jean Vanier - film dokumentalny 10.30 Sierpniowe Uroczystości Maryjne - relacja 10.55 Marcello Candia - skrzydła solidarności - film dokumentalny 11.30 Doświadczyliśmy mocy Boga Żywego - rozmowy 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Lumen 2000: Cud Eucharystii - magazyn 12.30 Jezioro Aleixo - film dokumentalny 12.50 Przebaczenie - reportaż 13.15 Rycerze Grobu Bożego: Nurt rycerski - film dokumentalny 14.05 Sława Bohu - felieton 14.15 Archeologia: Detektywi faraonów - film dokumentalny 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka - program dla dzieci 15.25 Księgozbiór - magazyn nowości wydawniczych 15.35 Dom Żywej Madonny - film dokumentalny 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Bonifacy 16.10 Targi Edukacja 2000 - reportaż 16.20 W tej tęsknocie - film dokumentalny 17.15 Szczęście i pokój - reportaż 17.30 Głowa (3) - film dokumentalny 17.45 Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Tęskniącej - reportaż 18.05 Videokatechizm: Wzywam cię po imieniu - program dla dzieci 18.25 Program dnia 18.30 Trzy misie - bajka dla dzieci i konkurs Maurycego i Wszędobyłka 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Pospolite ruszenie kościołów - film dokumentalny 20.05 Przełamywanie barier - rozmowa 20.20 Powołania: Gol dla Rafaelli - reportaż 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Obchody Roku Jubileuszowego - rozmowa z kardynałem Franciszkiem Macharskim 21.30 Przygody zwierząt: Manaty (6) - film przyrodniczy 21.55 Wielkopolska - film krajoznawczy 22.20 Obyś był zimny, albo gorący: Niedziela - rozmowa z ks. Janem Sikorskim 22.30 Doping i koks (2) - reportaż 22.45 Koronacja wizerunku Matki Bożej Tęskniącej w Powsinie - relacja 23.00 Święty Franciszek z Asyżu - widowisko muzyczne 00.00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 2000 roku